The Fight For His Love
by Nikkibabe95
Summary: I was inspired by a part of the simpsons movie lol.Any way if i do a summary i'll give it aways so read and review i hope you'll enjoy it. T for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 **

**A/N: This is my first fan fiction so let me know what you think. Set after Cheyenne has Elizabeth. **

After another fight with Barbara Jean, Brock Hart did what he always does after a fight with his crazy wife. He walked into the kitchen grabbed a beer read the paper and then headed to his ex-wife's house.

He didn't know why but talking to Reba always made things better for him. He missed her so much and he kicked himself everyday for leaving her. He barged in the front door like he always does and expected to find the red-headed beauty sitting on the couch but she wasn't there, and the kids were no where to be found.

" Reba" he called. But he received no answer. " Cheyenne, Van, Kyra , Jake?" again no answer. He began to panic and ran all over the house looking for them. He called their cell phones but all he heard was ringing and then a voice mail. Until he saw a note on top of a video tape on the coffee table in the leaving room.

It was reba's handwriting and it said " _play me in VCR."_ so he did as the note said. He popped it in and pressed play. Reba was sitting on the couch and began her speech.

" _Brock, by the time you see this tape the kids and I will be in Oklahoma. But don't worry I have a house there that mamma and daddy bought for me right across the street from them. I won't see you that much so I might as well tell you why I left. I know I appear to be strong but our divorce hurt me so much and it didn't help to know that you were leaving me for some ditzy dental hygienist with two first names. I felt like a failure as a friend and a wife. And seeing you and BJ in my house everyday boasting your love felt like a million stabs in the heart. Because all she was to me as a reminder of how I failed and couldn't keep you happy." _by now both brock and reba where in tears. "_And as much _

_As I don't want to I know I will always love you. After our divorce I had no reason to stay in texas Cheyenne and van can raise elizabeth here. Kyra hated her school and she loves the one here. And my sweet little baby boy jake doesn't care as long as a gameboy is within arms reach." _she chuckled and so did brock knowing how true that statement was. "_well anyway I got a job over here so you don't need to give me any money. Not like you would anyway." _she laughed again trying to hold back the tears. "_and I know I have to get over you and it will be easier being so far away from you. You, henry , and bj can have the house to move out of your condo. And to prove to you and myself that I'm starting to get over you, I taped this over our wedding video. Call before you come here if you ever do my number is the same but leave us be the first few months we need to settle in. well goodbye brock love reba." _he was in tears his family and his only love left him he knew he had to go after her and fight for his love. **A/N: R/R should I continue it let me know??**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

He left her house in tears. How could they just leave him like that? But then again he never gave them a good reason to stay. He walked back to what he now called home even though to him it felt like a prison. A place where he was trapped because of his actions and now he has to face the consequences. No place would ever feel so comfortable like reba's house.

As he trudged through the door e saw a not from bj "_ brock gone to the baby's R us with henry be back around 9:30 love you- BJ"_ those words kept repeating in his head "love you-bj" she loved him with all her heart and he only loved her as a friend and now he was destined to spend all eternity with her. He cringed at the thought. How could he leave a person like reba? She beautiful, smart, kind, big hearted, funny, loveable and more. She was everything he wanted and he left her for BJ who was goofy, kind, corny, and not as pretty as the Oklahoman he fell in love with 27 years ago.

So he called the one person who he could tell everything to besides reba which was of course his mom. "_hello?" _she answered. "** hi mom" **he replied. "_ oh hey sweetie how are you?" _**" actually mom I'm not doing so well." **_"what's the matter had another fight with barbara jim?" _**"well yeah I did but that's not what I'm calling about." **_"oh?" _**"yeah I'm calling about reba."**

__

"I'm listening."

**" well she took the kids with her and moved to Oklahoma." **_" did she now?" _**"yeah. She did and mom I miss them like crazy." **_"now brock who do you miss the kids or reba?" _**" the kids mom" **he lied. _" brock I know you better than anyone besides reba. And I can tell when your lying. And now I'm going to be brutally honest with you. You love reba and not just as the mother of your kids. And I've come to love her as a daughter to and quite honestly I hate barbara jam." _he laughed. " _and I think you should go to Oklahoma and tell reba how you feel because I know that you love her with all your heart just by the way you were talking about her last week. And if she doesn't feel the same than it's better to have loved and lost than to have not loved at all." _he breathed in heavily and knew she was right but he wasn't going to tell her that reba's not said she'll always love him. **" okay mom thanks bye love you." **_" okay bye sweetie love you too." _and the called ended. He looked at the clock 9:20 BJ would be home soon so he went upstairs to go to bed so he wouldn't have to hear her ramble about her day. But then he heard crying. It was henry in his crib. Why was he there? He was supposed to be out with BJ. So if he was here where was BJ??

****

A/N: thanks for the reviews this chapter was kind of short and boring. But I'll update soon wait until you hear about where BJ was. Review and let me know if you have anything you want me to put into this story.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Brock sat on the couch puzzling the whereabouts of his wife. _why would she lie to me? Where on earth could she be? _then one thought came into his mind that made his body shudder. _what on earth could she be doing?_

Before he knew it he was fast asleep in the wonderment of his own thoughts. At 1:00 AM bj trudged through the door drunk as drunk could be._ please let brock be asleep _she thought. But

When she walked in the bedroom door brock was lying awake on the bed with his arms folded and a disappointed look on his face. " hey brock" she said slurring her words. " hey brock? You come in at 1 am lying about taking our son out and coming in to our room drunk and all you can say is hey brock?" he said waving his hands in the air in aggravation. " look brock I think we need to have a serious talk at a tea party." she said like a 2 year old. " no bj I'm going to stay at reba's and we will talk in the morning when you aren't drunk ." he said seriously with a grave look on his face. " you do know reba isn't there right." she said sadly knowing her friend was gone. " yes I do" was the last thing he said before storming out the door. After he left bj just shrugged and fell asleep.

Meanwhile brock walked through reba's door and took in a deep breath. _why am I such an idiot._

He walked into the kitchen and made one of reba's famous grilled cheese sandwiches. Then he did something he shouldn't have but he wanted to so badly. So he walked up to reba's room and stood in front of the door debating whether or not to go in. he decided his was going in. the room changed so much since he was there. The walls were painted his and reba's favorite color teal. The room looked amazing and it was filled with pictures of their family. As he breath in he smelt her and he kneeled on the floor and cried. _why did I leave you? Why am I an idiot? Why did I cheat on you? Why aren't you hear with me. _he wound up screaming it in the middle of her room. He walked into her closet and in the back he saw her wedding dress and hugged it as if she was there. She was always so organized and he loved it bj didn't care how the house looked as long as he was comfy, which he wasn't. he layed on her bed and looked over to her nightstand and there he was shocked when he saw… their wedding photo. And next to that was a picture of him with kiss marks all over the glass wow he thought. _she kisses my photo__? If only she knew I kissed her photo too._

He was about to go under the covers but then he saw the phone he knew he had to call her. He knew her phone was off but he just needed to hear her voice so he called it. When he heard her voice mail come on he cried and hung up the phone. He got under the covers and grabbed her body pillow and held it tightly as if it was her. And there in reba's room brock cried himself to sleep not knowing what tomorrow was going to be like.

**A/N: sorry I haven't updated I was on vacation. Just to let you know I don't hate bj . And I don't know if brock is really mushy but I made him that way. Thanks for all the encouragement in your reviews hope you enjoy this chapter. Review please. **


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: sorry I haven't updated in forever but I've had problems with my family that I needed to be there for and I couldn't write with the way I was feeling. So for those of you who remember or even care to read this story here is the next part and sorry for the wait.

________________________________________________________________________

Chapter 4:

Brock woke up at 10:00, he yawned and stretched before heading to the bathroom. He looked in the mirror and all he could see was a wreck. His eyes were blood shot, his cheeks were red, and his mouth showed not one hint of happiness. He walked out of the bathroom back into Reba's room and made the bed. He took one last look around the room, took a deep breath and walked out slowly shutting the door behind him. He walked down the stairs and out the front door knowing that today was the day he would have to talk to Barbara Jean.

He reached his house at 11:45 and BJ was not to be found downstairs. He figured she was probably still sleeping after all the alcohol she had the night before. He walked up the stairs and crept through the hallway stopping in front of Henry's bedroom door. Brock slightly opened the door to see his baby boy cuddling his teddy bear fast asleep. Brock walked slowly to the master bedroom gathering his thoughts together and mentally preparing himself for the most important conversation he'd ever have with Barbara Jean.

Brock opened the door and there she was snoring like a wood chipper, he made his way to her and gently shook her saying _"BJ you got to get up"_ repetitively. " Oh hiya Brockie baby how are you?" She said while giving him a giant hug_. " I'm fine listen BJ we have to talk it's important so go take a shower and try to gain sanity and then we will talk."_

"Okay brockie I'll be right back."

**45 minutes later**

Brock and BJ are downstairs in the kitchen while Henry naps.

" So what'd you want to talk about Brock?"

"_Us"_

" What about us?"

" _It's no use BJ this won't work I can't do this anymore."_

" Can't do what?"

" _I can't keep living a lie. Look BJ I love you as the mother of my son and as a good friend but I don't love you like a man should love his wife I don't love you like…."_

" Like you love Reba," she said flatly.

" _Yes, I don't love you like I love Reba and I'm sorry I put you through this but I think we should find our true love. You are young and beautiful and I know there is some guy out there that is perfect for you. Unfortunately that guy is not me the one I'm perfect for is in Oklahoma and I need to go and fight for her."_

" Thanks Brock and you deserve to be happy but…"

" _But what BJ?"_

" Brock I'm pregnant…" 


End file.
